


[F4M][Script Offer]School stress relief [GFE][f-sub][fingering][kissing][L-bomb][denial]a bit[rough][outercourse]

by BeautifulMetal



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMetal/pseuds/BeautifulMetal





	[F4M][Script Offer]School stress relief [GFE][f-sub][fingering][kissing][L-bomb][denial]a bit[rough][outercourse]

For any artists that may be interested, please feel free to add or change anything you like!

words inbetween /.../ indicate voice inflections!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sound FX: Starts with a door opening, followed by the sound of boots and a thud as she falls onto the couch next to you)

(**exhale**) ( A bit of exhaustion present in voice) Hey! how's your day been?... (wait for partner response) Oh so you’ve been sitting at home all day relaxing? … well, I guess that makes one of us…

(**Wait for response as partner asks what’s wrong**)

Honestly, what hasn’t gone wrong… with school and work shit I haven’t had time to do literally /anything/. I have work on Tuesday and Wednesday and I have like 3 papers due on Friday, plus I have to finish my portfolio for Grad school…(**sigh**)

(**for the following add a little bit of whimpering i.e the sound you make when you don’t want to do something**) 

Oh god, and I forgot about that group presentation due next week for Mr. Carter's class…

(**Wait for partners response as he asks about Mr.Carter and the project**)

( **add a little bit of excitement into voice, like when youre talking about something you feel strongly about for the following**)

Yeah! He’s /such/ an ass… first of all, we didn’t even end up getting to choose the groups or the date we are going to present. I’m probably going to have to finish up this whole project /while/ working like every day next week… Don’t even get me started on the group I'm stuck with... yup, it's gonna end up being one of those... where no one is going to want to work ahead of time, and we're gonna have to pull like 2 all-nighters to get it done...if they show up at all.

(**Whisper**) I mean look at us, we haven't even gotten the chance to sit down in what feels like weeks. 

(**a couple of kisses**)

(** Wait for partner response**)

I know... I've missed you so much, baby... thank you for being so supportive though... I-I know it's been tough, but it feels good to know that I have your support. Plus... It feels good knowing I don't have a /super/ needy boyfriend... (giggles)

(short pause) ... But, I do need something to get all this stress out of me, I'm not sure what though...

(**Pause as boyfriend suggests they "unwind" on the couch**)

(**a little bit of excitement creeps into voice**) (**rustling as she climbs on top of him**)

(**in between kisses**) Yeah, you wanna have a "little bit of fun" huh?.... I guess we can do that. Fuck...I love you so much, you don't get how much I needed this after such a shitty start to the week...

(**No talking just a couple kisses**)

( In between kisses) A-Actually... W-wait I was hoping, I-I was hoping I could talk to you about something...hold up just...just give me a second.

All this stress has got me in a mood...and I was wondering if we could try something different?

(**giggle**) No, nothing super messed up...(**giggle**) just shhh for a little bit... just maybe like you could tie me up or something...Y-Yeah like you could take charge and (under your breath) make me beg a little...

(**Back to regular voice**)  
Listen, If it doesn't end up working out we won't ever have to do it again, not like its gonna hurt us anyway...

(**Short pause as boyfriend asks how being tied up is gonna relieve stress?**)

(**laugh**) Honestly, I don't know, but I've been in a fucked up mood lately and doing something different might just help, who knows...It's not like got anywhere to be for the rest of the day anyway.

(**Short pause for partner response**)

(**excitement**) Yeah you'll do it! ... ( squeal of excitement) (kiss) I'll go get ready... give me like 5 minutes and come upstairs!

( ** Short pause for transition into the bedroom**)

(**scene setup: boyfriend walks in, as girlfriend is in bed covered by blanket**)

I was wondering why it was taking you so long ..." Why am I wearing a blanket?"...Well, I guess you're just gonna have to come over here and find out. (**giggle**)

(**sound FX: bed creaking as boyfriend climbs on to the bed, also maybe add the sound of rustling bedsheets)

(**following is in between kisses**)  
I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little bit nervous...I-It's just that we've never done this type of thing before and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it or not...yeah I know I sounded confident downstairs...

(**little bit of hesitation creeping into voice**)  
If you're not feeling this we could stop if you want..

(**short pause as partner responds**)

(giggle) Hmm (**sarcastic tone**) "Don't be a baby" eh...look at you, I've never seen you being this forward (kiss). Well if that's what you want... I /guess/ we can get this started. (laugh)

(**Sound fx: rustling of sheets**)

Tada! ... Yeah, I thought I'd make it a bit easier for you and skip the part where you take off my clothes...aww, you wanted to do that...well too bad, serves you right for telling me to not "be a baby". (**laugh**)(**kiss**)

Now then, I have a couple of pieces of string in the cabinet... mind grabbing that for me? 

(** short pause, possibly add a sound effect of a cabinet opening **)

(exhale) Alright, I think I'm ready...(**short pause to tie strings to the headboard**)...

(**a little bit of struggling possible addition of rustling sound effect**)

Yeah, I'm /definitely/ not going anywhere...(**giggle**). Alright, just make sure you start slow... oh SHIT... or not I guess. Fuck, I love it when you kiss my neck like that... uh c-can you go lower a little bit...y-yeah kiss my stomach (moan)...I love that.

(**Moan for a few seconds**)

I-I know this (**moan**)... might sound a bit weird, but can you scratch my sides while you're making your way down...yeah like both sides around my stomach... /fuck/ that feels so good. 

Oh god honey, your lips feel so fucking good...p-please keep doing that... actually, can you go a bit lower? Yeah...just...a..little bit...Fuck! oh my god, baby, feeling you breathe on my pussy is giving me goosebumps. 

Please, baby, I need to feel your tongue on my pussy...(**sharp inhale**) oh god yes that's it, your lips feel so amazing... yeah suck on my clit (**sharp inhale and exhale**)... please...I'm gonna cum so fucking hard.

(**Moans for a few seconds**)

S-stop, please...just give me a second... (**exhale**) (**heavy breathing**) I need to make sure this lasts as long as possible...

(**lots of lust present in voice**)

C-can you grab the vibrator, I need to feel it on my clit...Yeah, it's right there on top of the cupboard. Before you start just let me know, I really don't want to be caught off guard like that ag- (**vibration sound starts)...Oh fuck! ...you fucking dick! (**sharp inhales and exhales**)

Jesus that feels so fucking good...please let me grind into it... you like seeing me like this don't you... you like seeing me beg for mercy. Please don't stop... do you see how wet I am, this wet cunt begging to be teased and used... it's yours to own baby, do you see how wet I am!

(**Moans for at least few seconds... the artist can add improvisation if need be**)

C-Can you add please add a couple fingers.../fuck/ I said please, I know you heard me! (**add some wet sounds**)

(**Sharp inhale and exhales**) Oh god, your fingers feel amazing...yeah, you like how my cunt wraps around your fingers...do you hear how wet I am... god, it feels so grinding my cunt against you...

I-I'm gonna cum... please keep going...please...

(** Sound Fx : Vibrator stops **)

No...No you didn't...don't tease me like that (**whimper**)...I was so close. I-I'll do whatever you want, just please start it back up...What, you want me to beg? 

(**sigh**)...fine... please daddy...can you /please/ hold that vibrator against me until I'm screaming and twitching against you...

(**Sound fx: vibrator turns on**)

(*Sharp Inhale**) Yes!... oh god yes...T-Thank you so much, I needed this so fucking badly. You know what, fuck school, fuck work and fuck my group project!

We /need/ to do this more often... no, we are doing this again /tonight/...I love this so much...I love /you/ so much...

(**Moaning... length up to the artist discretion**)  
(**feel free to improv if you would like to add more! **)

Fuck I'm so close...I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum all over you. I swear... if you pull back now. (**giggle**)

(**artist improvisation to orgasm**)

(**couple seconds of just breathing**)

That was...(exhale) /incredible/, I didn't think I would have loved that as much as I did, but /fuck/ me that was amazing.

(**Short pause as partner responds**)

Yeah, I'm definitely less stressed than I was before. Did you enjoy it as much as I did because if you did... (**whisper**) we are for sure doing this again...and we could just use your cock instead of these toys next time...(**kiss**)

(**little bit of rustling and shaking **) (**giggle**) Oh yeah, I forgot about these... mind taking these strings off, my wrists kinda hurt. (**giggle**)

Alright... I probably should go take a shower and get some work started though...I'll see you soon (**kiss**)...I love you.

The end


End file.
